and the world spins madly on
by Saik Ava
Summary: —¿De verdad? /—Todo lo es, de hecho. (Y a la vez tan igual comparado con ella, Ladybug).


**Disclaimer: **Miraculous Ladybug es de Thomas Astruc. La portada es de toriitorii.

**Prompt: **#003 - Ventana [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30vicios].

_Segunda vez en el fandom y me alegra saber que es con un MariChat —la OTP— y un tanto de Adrinette. Anyways, talvez publique un Ladrien algún día de estos (pululo de ship en ship). Eso es todo, bye! *se sumerge en el mar*_

_2019: HAHAHA, ok no se extrañen, esto lo comencé a escribir en 2016 o 2017. Entonces cuando lo retomé recién ahora (2019 como dice arriba :) ) vi todas las notas que había dejado y me causa gracia xd._

_Oh yeet, esta ship ya no me causa tanta ilusión como antes, así que si el final (que lo escribí este año) está medio soso perdón :/ _

_PD: Esto transcurre en la s1._

* * *

**H**ay veces en las que Chat Noir se siente confundido.

(Porque su dama es tan parecida a una chica que conoce del instituto, casi como si fueran la misma per–).

Ya que la mayoría del tiempo piensa que su compañera —de lucha, de vida— es algo así como la inteligencia encarnada; sacude la cabeza y se dice a sí mismo que todo eso es exagerar (nonono, es la pura verdad). A cambio, decide besarle las soledades a esa otra chica

—¿Como Chat Noir? ¿Como Adrien? Como ambos, quizá—

(no siente que fuese incorrecto, muy por el contrario, se siente fantástico y liberador)

que, para su desconcierto, también tiene el pelo azulado. Pero es ahí cuando la duda se impregna en sus huellas sin saberlo.

(—¿Sabes? Hay veces en las que quisiera abrazarte y no soltarte jamás).

Y nota que Marinette se ha quedado ahí, estática, inmóvil. ¿Es que lo ha dicho en voz alta? Tal vez, porque ahora aparta la mirada visiblemente incómoda. Aunque eso dura solo un instante, pues al segundo siguiente ella le regala una carcajada llena de emoción —y vergüenza disfrazada—.

«Te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco, Chat».

Entonces él

«Tienes unos ojos muy peculiares, tal y como los de él».

la observa

«Es casi coincidencia que tengan el mismo color de pelo».

y se termina de perder en sus ojos azules, tan azules.

**&:**

Va intrigándose más y más cuando, así de repente, nota que ella desaparece al aparecer una víctima de Papillon hecha villano. Antepone una excusa, además.

(¿Será–)

Aunque deja de pensar en ello cuando decide que la chica que se sonroja al él dirigirle una sonrisa hecha de brillantina y un poco de amabilidad es, sin duda alguna, maravillosa.

—Hey, Marinette. ¿Cómo se resuelve esto? —pregunta un día de clases. Y es que sabe que ella es buena en matemáticas, más que él mismo. A cambio, ella le sonríe un tanto nerviosa

(porque siente su pulso acelerado cada que él suelta música de sus labios, es como un explosión de arcoíris en escala de blanco y negro)

al tiempo que se le colorean las mejillas, solo un poco.

—A-Ah, es así... —Pero deja de prestarle atención pues sus ojos pasean por la jungla de sus pestañas, su nariz respingada y fina. Le dan ganas de besarle los sonrojos, también.

Pero _ah_, si lo hace ella empezará a balbucear cosas inentendibles y sus pupilas se dilatarán hasta llegar al punto de ser incómodo —pero no porque ella le mire, sino porque estarán a la vista de todos— e inconveniente hasta cierto punto.

(Y para ser sinceros, Adrien prefiere que estén a solas, sin nadie que los interrumpa en un momento tan íntimo como lo es el contemplar la mirada del otro y–

_Tus ojos son lo único que me hace querer despertar en las mañanas_).

**&:**

La primera vez que va a visitarla a la luna en punto, es Chat Noir quien lo decide. Adrien dice que eso no está bien, que ella debe estar durmiendo a esas horas, pero él no es él en ese momento, al menos no ahí. Y sonríe

—pues sabe que ella no podrá resistírsele, ¿quién podría?

pues llega a la casa de ella para detenerse frente a la ventana de la habitación. La ve recostada en su alfombra, escribiendo en una libreta.

«No está bien espiarla, quítate de ahí».

De nuevo, él no es Adrien, así que no le importa demasiado admirarla en silencio. De repente, ella le mira. Y se sorprende. Y contiene el aliento. Y le sonríe.

—No sabía que te gustaba espiar, gato callejero.

Nerviosismo disfrazado.

—Oh, no lo hago. Pero contigo es diferente.

Sinceridad descarada.

Y ella abre los ojos por ese…¿cumplido? La verdad no sabe qué ha sido eso, pero le ha gustado. Y vale, que está acostumbrada a que el héroe le suelte cumplidos siendo Ladybug, pero ¿como Marinette?, es distinto. Es

reconfortante

(y quizás, solo quizás

dulce)

y halagador.

—¿De verdad?

—Todo lo es, de hecho.

(Y a la vez tan igual comparado con ella,

Ladybug).

Pero ella deja de seguirle el juego pues siente la sangre subírsele a la cara tan rápido que hasta se pregunta _por qué esos ojos verde oliva me recuerdan a alguien que de seguro es el amor de mi vida_. Y el corazón le empieza a latir de manera irregular y extraña.

Chat sonríe con todos los dientes.

—¿Qué es eso que veo asomarse por tus pómulos, princesa?

(Creo que merece ser nombrado como una obra de arte).

Marinette no dice nada. No sabe qué decir o hacer, su mundo se vuelve un caos y no deja de sentir pena auténtica. Pero la verdad es que–

—Estás empezando a imaginar cosas, gato tonto.

**&:**

Pero luego empiezan a charlar de cosas sin importancia; sobre cómo a Marinette le agradan los días de lluvia, de cómo él odia el queso, de _oh Marinette, me confundes tanto _y de lo extraña que puede ser la vida cuando se le antoja.

Es ella hablando demasiado, en verdad —intentando evadir la mirada fija e intensa de él—.

—Y luego está Chloé, una chica del instituto a la que le gusta hacer miserable la vida de todos. Ella es tan…tan…molesta. Desde que tengo memoria siempre ha sido egocéntrica, no sé cómo la he soportado durante todos estos años porque... —Se detiene—. Lo siento, yo…creo que me dejé llevar.

Le mira atónito; uno, dos, tres segundos y no puede evitarlo, una carcajada limpia sale de su garganta. Así que esta chica es de las que no puede ni hablar mal de alguien por mucho tiempo.

**&:**

Chat Noir se da cuenta de que mientras más y más noches pasan, es Adrien quien se emociona por volver a encontrarse con Marinette, Adrien quien sale de su habitación cada noche, y Adrien quien en un impulso le besa la mejilla.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —pregunta ella, atónita. Pero antes de poder contestarle escuchan a la madre de ella llamándola para la hora de la cena.

El héroe se queda mirándola fijamente por unos segundos, agradeciendo internamente que haya sido interrumpido pues no habría sabido qué responder de cualquier forma. Pero entonces nota que Marinette está lista para hablar de nuevo, a lo que él se pone de pie con rapidez.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de irse —dice a la par que estira los brazos y el torso, listo para salir por la ventana.— Hasta luego, princesa.

Casi ríe al ver la cara de ella, confundida y fuera de lugar.

—Ah, uh, sí. Hasta pronto, Chat. —Se despide finalmente y él sale de su habitación.

**&:**

Chat Noir —Adrien— siente algo especial atorándosele en la garganta. Justo como cuando está con Ladybug —Marinette—.

Pero.

(ella no es Ladybug, no puedes besarla así como así, ella no es Ladybug, no es no es no es)

**&:**

El mundo gira locamente, de pronto.


End file.
